


I'm only good at beginnings

by ThisIsNotHowIDie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, anatoly lives, vladimir lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotHowIDie/pseuds/ThisIsNotHowIDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell is her problem?” Vladimir asked his brother leading over so he was almost whispering in his ear but not quite. “Maybe she thinks you are attractive brother?” Anatoly said</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rhino Ranger

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where im going with this... its mostly for fun. Everything written in italics is in another language (that language mostly being Russian) My tumblr is thisisnothowidie

Vladimir shifted uncomfortable under the glare of the young girl standing across from him. She hadn't stopped staring since he had arrived and it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. He picked his gaze up to meet her gaze hoping eye contact would scare her off. Instead she just met his eyes pursing her lips slightly like she was trying to decide something. After a minute her gave up and looked over at her brother sighing.

 _“What the hell is her problem?”_ Vladimir asked his brother leading over so he was almost whispering in his ear but not quite. Anatoly knew what he was referring to but looked over at the newcomer anyway. She had an eyebrow cocked at the brothers in what he assumed was her way of asking them what he had just said.

 _“Maybe she thinks you are attractive brother?”_ Anatoly said keeping eye contact with the young thing, raising his eyebrow at her as well. She seemed to finally let up rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue at him but looking away. The gesture threw Anatoly off, had she really just done something as childish as stick her tongue at him? Were they not all high class criminals here? And her weapon of choice was to stick her tongue out? And why was it offending him so much? Anatoly was about to ask her what the hell her problem was (in english this time) when he heard the familiar ding of the elevator.

The girl jumped up from the wall she had been leaning on clapping her hands together like an excited puppy as she went up on her tip toes to try and get a preview of there new guest over Nobu’s head. As per usual Wesley was the only one to come greet them. Her face dropped when she saw him.

“Oh.” She said sounding rather disappointed. “It just you.”

Wesley looked at her in surprise. “Um… yes Ms.Phoenix …. Its me… My employer could not make it.”

She groaned loudly throwing her head back. “Dear lord i swear to god if you call me by my last name one more time James i will snatch those pretentious glasses right off your face and break them in half.” She said crossing her arms with a deadpan look on her face.To everyone surprise Madam Gao began laughing. The girl smiled pointing at Gao. “See, she gets it.”

Wesley clicked his tongue unsure of how to respond. Other than Vladimir who in his opinion was easily replaceable, non of the others talked to him with sure straight forward distaste. “I’ll be sure to remember that Ana.” He said giving her a tight lipped smile.

She gave him a large grin. “Thank you James.” She said clapping a hand over her heart and speaking in a voice that implied she was falling in love. Wesley looked like he was trying very hard not to roll his eyes. Vladimir was the first one to take a step forward obviously fed up with the girl.

“What is this minor doing here Wesley?” He practically growled his eyes scanning her body up and down.

“Um I’m twenty actually so you can fuck off.” Ana told him waving a hand at him as if to shoo him away. Vladimir took another step forward look ready to kill but Wesley quickly stepped in between the two.

“Vladimir.” Wesley sighed sounded fed up. “Ana is her because we need her computer skilled.”  Vladimir scoffed clicking his tongue but taking a step back. The twenty year old back to glaring daggers into his head as Wesley started talking about the week's agenda.

It wasn’t till everyone was ready to leave that Ana spoke again nearly screaming as she jumped up pointing at Vladimir. “I GOT IT! I KNOW WHERE I KNOW YOU FROM!” she yelled excitedly pulling her phone out of her pocket. Vladimir took a step back raising an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?” He asked watching her type away at her phone grinning like an idiot.

“The fucking White rhino ranger! I mean minus the nasty scar on your face you look just like the power ranger.” She laughed.

“Power ranger?” Leland asked leaning over to look at her phone. “Isn’t that a show for kids?”

“I can feel you judging me grandpa and i just don't care cause I've had more sex this week then you’ve had all year.” She said scrolling down her phone till she seemed to find what she wanted. tapping the screen she smiled holding the phone out to Vladimir. “Prepare to be blown away babe.”


	2. I Googled it

_“I do not want her here.”_ Vladimir grumbled to his brother, running a hand through his hair. Apparently both him and his brother’s faces were becoming far too well known outside of just the criminal ring. Vladimir didn’t think this was a big enough problem that that heathen had to come into their organization. But apparently the big man wanted her to run a internet check on him and all his men. Virtually erase them from existence, or some shit.

 _“Oooo what is wrong, power ranger? Worried she will play that video again?”_ Anatoly teased, placing his cigarette between his lips again. The two were waiting outside the safe house for the college student. Vladimir slapped the back of his head. That video had not been funny and he was sick of everyone bringing it up.

"I do not trust her." Vladimir muttered, crossing his arms.

"No?" Anatoly mused. "I think she's the most trustworthy out of any of them." Vladimir snorted pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on as he saw Ana come into view.

“Yeah, well I still don’t like her.”

*****

Ana growled and hit Vladimir’s computer screen. “Work, you stupid piece of shit!”

“EH!” Vladimir barked at her from across the room. He had refused to leave her alone in his office. “Dont break my computer.”

“This isn’t a computer, it’s a god damn dinosaur! Trust me, I’d be doing you a favor.” Ana said, rolling her eyes as she fell back in the chair waiting for computer to load.

“Then maybe you should have brought your computer.” Vladimir said, walking across the room to grab the bottle of vodka in the fridge.

“Drinking on the job Vladimir.” She tisked, “I would have expected more from the Rhino ranger.”

“I swear to god, I will cut the tongue out of your head.” Vladimir hissed taking a swing directly from the glass bottle. She bit her lip, staring at him before her eyes flickered down to the bottle in his hand.

“Can I have some?”

“You are not old enough.” Vladimir replied, walking back over to the couch.

“You’re not old enough.” She mocked him, rolling her eyes and looking back at the computer. “Dick.” She muttered as she started tapping away at the keys. She didn't look up as Anatoly walked into the room, not wanting to waste the time when the computer was actually running at normal speeds. Next to her was a list of the men high up in the Russian’s operation. Everyone of them she had to erase from the face of the earth.

“How is it going in here?” Anatoly asked, looking between the two.

“Your computer is shit.” She responded as the server paused again. “You make too much money to have any excuses, so don’t even try.”

“Wasn't gonna try to.” Anatoly said, doing his best to not roll his eyes at her. “We’ll be sure get a new one.”

“Mmmm” She hummed going back to typing.

 _“She is lucky she is hot, her personality is terrible.”_ Vladimir said from the couch, taking another sip from the bottle. Anatoly looked over at him and smirked.

 _“Mmmm, if she didn't have an ass like that she would never find a man.”_ Anatoly responded. The girl behind him scoffed, Anatoly turned his attention back to her. She ran a hand through her hair, looking like she wanted to say something. “Problem?”

“No, nothing just a shitty computer.” She muttered, hitting the screen again.

“What exactly are you doing?” Vladimir growled standing up from the couch.

“I’m _trying_ to erase any information from you guys from the internet.” She muttered.

“Da, I know that, I meant how?” He asked walking around the desk to stand behind her, looking at he computer screen.

“I’m googling your name and then deleting all the websites that mention you.” She said sarcastically.

“Haha.” He said, taking a swig. “And what have you found?”

“Nothing I didn't already know. I’d have gotten a lot more done if your computer wasn't-”

“Shit. I know.” He said, interrupting her.

“Right.” She rolled her eyes, snatching the vodka from his hand and taking a swig. “Well, I better get going.” She said, closing the taps that she had open.

“What? Why?” Anatoly asked as Vladimir glared at the vodka bottle she had placed on the desk. Like he blamed it for letting Ana’s lips touch it. “You just said you didn't get shit done.”  

“Yup.” She smiled, grabbing her bag and pushing up out of the seat. “But I also said it was cause your computer isn't helping. Besides, I have a date.” She walked around the desk and headed out, stopping beside Anatoly. “Oh, and please do get that new computer. It will make tomorrow’s work so much easier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys like it!


	3. Date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont really like this one but here you go

Ana ran a hand through the hair she had long since stopped trying to tame. Instead, she now embraced the wild mess of red curled that fell just to her shoulder blades. She dug through her bag, trying to find her ear buds as she walked toward the bus stop.

She was untangling them from her bag as a harsh wind blew past her. The first signs of fall in the air. She started her junior year of college in a few days. That's why she needed this gig, after all. She didn't understand how anyone could afford college without illegal activities honestly.

The bus arrived just as she got there and her and three other people piled on, all of them digging through their coin bags for the right amount of change. Ana had never learned how to drive and she never really intended to. She liked living in big cities and no one who lived in the city drove. Besides, it's not like she could afford a car.

The ride back to her house was a relatively short one. She ignored the annoying people on the bus, blocking them out by her music as she focused on doing her summer work. She had all of it nearly finished when she got off, almost missing her stop. She was sure she was red as she walked home, embarrassed by how she had spilled her bag trying to get off in time. The driver had waited for her but huffed a lot as she shoved everything back in, and closed the door behind her way to fast.

"Mama! Dad! I'm home!" She yelled dropping her keys into the bowl by the front door.

"In the kitchen!" Ana's father called back.

She smiled, walking into the small room. Ana's father was a chef in one of the fanciest restaurants in Hell’s Kitchen, while her mother owned a small cafe with foods from her home country.

"What's for dinner?" Ana asked, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

 _"Pelmeni with beef."_ Her mother responded in her native tongue. Ana's parents had met in St. Petersburg while her dad was doing an exchange program. Her father had gone back to America after the term was up but the two had kept in touch. When her father went back to Russia to visit her mother, he ended up staying for another year. The two moved to America after they got engaged and Ana was born less than a year later.

Despite being here for twenty years, her mother could not speak English very well and for the most part Russian was the primary language at home.

 _"How was your day, freckles?"_ Ana's father asked as she got a drink from the fridge. Ana hated the nickname, always getting teased for the litter of dots on her face growing up.

 _"It was fine."_ Ana replied, opening her can of Pepsi. _"My new job has shitty computers though."_

 _"I am so sorry sweetheart."_ Her mother pouted giving her hand a reassuring pat. " _Are the people you work with nice?"_

Ana took a sip of her soda. _"They... they are entertaining."_

Her father chuckled. "Here." He handed her a pile of plates. "Go set the table."

*****

"How was your date last night?" Anatoly asked Ana, who was sitting Indian style on the couch in his office. Anatoly had kept good on his word and bought her a new computer.

"My what?" She asked, looking up from the laptop she had been typing away at. The new computer had helped her work so much, in the past three hours she had removed one of these men from any trace of the internet and she was thinking she was close to making it two.

“Your date?” Anatoly repeated, sitting at his desk. “You know the reason you ran out of here yesterday.”

“Oh.” Ana had forgotten about that little lie.”It went great, yeah...he was a really swell guy.”

“You are crap liar.” He replied.

“I think I’m a fantastic liar, thank you.” She huffed going back to her work.

 _“Whatever you say, liar.”_ Anatoly said, easily dodging the pillow she threw at his head. Ana raised an eyebrow at the brunette, pretending she had no idea what he had just said. He rolled his eyes at her, opening his mouth to speak as the office door opened.

 _“Toly, Gao’s shipment was just sent out so we are back on track for the_ \- how long have you been here?” Vladimir asked pausing when he saw Ana sitting on his couch.

“Three hours, thanks for noticing.” She said giving him a fake smile and flipping him off, not looking up from her work. Vladimir frowned, looking at her. Despite the chill outside she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

“I thought all you American’s froze at the first signs of cold weather.” He said crossing his arms as he looked her up and down. She really was beautiful, perhaps not in the traditional american way but in her own right she was breathtaking.

“We do.” She shot back. “I’m just being rebellious.”

“Mmmm.” He hummed, watching her work. Her hands, much like the rest of her, were covered in freckles. Her nails were not manicured by any means, they looked like she bit and picked at them. Her skin was a deep tan color and with the red hair and freckles she reminded him oddly of a pumpkin spiced latte with cinnamon (not that he ordered those ever).

“You wanna stop staring at me?” Ana asked, glancing up from the screen with a slight smirk. Vladimir rolled his eyes and looked back over at Anatoly to continue his thought when he walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because i suck at describing people here two pictures of girls im basing Ana's appearance on   
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ed/6d/46/ed6d46566e83f5a974c315c7383d50ca.jpg  
> https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ-gISRCYht3RmQnrcQq1Jkj3c1B-PcAzs4wsa5mbgFj8b6_eWuvw
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed


	4. college life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this too long to update....

Ana was late to the meeting, she didn't seem to care though as she threw her book bag onto the ground in front of Wesely. The man was about to scold her, but was cut off at the shock of her following her backpacks lead and dropping to the ground. \

“What do you think you're doing?” Wesely asked frowning at her.

“James.” she ran a hand down his leg patting his food. “James. I have not slept in two days.” She kept her eyes closed as she talked. “My nutrients are running low. Need vegetables.” She said dramatically.

Wesley blinked at her unamused. “Eat a vegetable then. Sleep.”

She glared at him sitting up. “Its not that easy Jamie. I have homework. And like tv shows to watch” She pointed at Vladimir “And the russians and idiots.”

“Excuse you.” Anatoly huffed.

“Hush Mustafa you are the smartest idiot.” She said holding up a finger to him.

“I can’t argue with that.” Wesley smirked. “But that no excuse to behave like this.” He glared at her “You are a professional.”

“I am a child.”

“You are twentytwo.” He said sternly.

“A twentytwo year old child.” She said laying back on her bag. “I have eaten nothing the last three days but Vodka and mac & cheese.”

“That is physically impossible.”

“you underestimate me.” She said reaching into her backpack and pulling out a redbull as if to prove a point.

“Thought you wanted to sleep.” He sighed.

“I have a six page paper due tomorrow.” She said taking a swing of the drink. “Now go on. Talk about our illegal activities.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone cares to see the video Ana showed Vladimir here it is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OgbWKmv6nBY
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
